Radio frequency equipment oftentimes has devices that require the use of connectors to interconnect components of the equipment. Such types of connectors are referred to as RF connectors and function to interconnect coaxial cables, coaxial cables with components or components with other components. In one such example, a component, such as a circuit board, may be interconnected with an RF device in order that communication facilities located on the circuit board may be interconnected with RF channels provided by the RF device.
Such a circuit board may have a connector typically consisting of a base portion constructed of an electrically conducting material and which is positioned on the circuit board and coupled to the circuit board ground circuitry. The base portion extends outward from the circuit board into a cylindrical member which forms the ground conductor of the connector. An elongated male member is positioned within the cylindrical ground conductor along a center line thereof and insulated therefrom to extend outward from the cylindrical ground conductor to form the connector signal conductor. In operation, the circuit board is inserted into an equipment mounting such that the connector signal conductor male member extends into an opening of a RF device to engage signal circuitry of the RF device. The cylindrical ground conductor is also engaged with the RF device to provide ground for the coaxial connection.
A problem arises in that this type of connector design prevents conventional RF devices from being interconnected with the circuit board thereby severely restricting the design of RF devices that may be used with circuit boards of the RF equipment.